


Broken Hearted Matchmaker

by Aura_Blades



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Do not post to another site, Don't copy to another site, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, withdraw from others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Blades/pseuds/Aura_Blades
Summary: You got Levy and Gajeel to admit they liked each other. At first, it was amazing to see them so happy. Then, not so much. What happens when you stop answering the door?
Relationships: Gajeel Redfox/Reader, Gajeel Redfox/Reader/Levy McGarden, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden/Reader, Levy McGarden/Reader/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Broken Hearted Matchmaker

You rubbed your nose, sniffing. You hadn’t thought this would be so hard. The plan had worked perfectly, yet you could barely get up in the morning. You just wanted them to be happy and they are so what’s wrong?

With Levy it had been easy. She was your best friend so once she was sure; she had admitted her crush to you. It had surprised you. He’d attacked her, pinned her and Jet and Troy to up for all to see. Forgiving him was like Levy, but falling in love with him was unexpected, to say the least.

Then again, opposites are supposed to attract. And if nothing else, they were opposites. Levy was soft handed from turning page after page in books. She was tiny and smart. Her brown eyes sparkled and you could watch her scrunch her face up and decode runes for days. And that wasn’t to say anything about her voice, which she frankly did not use enough. Maybe that’s why you started singing when it was just the two of you…

You wiped the wetness from your cheeks and finally got up. She wasn’t coming today. You started boiling water, leaning on the counter.

Gajeel. Even his name felt rough, but that’s why it suited him. He was a rough and tough fighter through and through. Well, except for his own little musical quirk. He sang and played guitar and it was the one thing about it him that made sense to be in the cute column. At first, you’d been furious at him for what he’d done, but slowly that wall fell down. Levy insisted you forget about it and then you saw him on stage and you couldn’t help but let a little giggle slip. Another day, when you were oblivious and reading, he’d tugged you out the way of Natsu and Gray. His hands were rough, but not as much as you might expect. His fingertips seemed to be the guiltiest. You supposed that was because he could turn to metal instead of risking himself.

That had been the turning point. He was gruff, but not mysterious and aggressive as you once thought. You listened more and more as Levy’s sweet voice gushed about him. His long, black locks were soft. His crimson eyes were warm and protective. You’d agree, teasing her about how he was strong enough to lift her off her feet and he’d need to be since he was so tall. She’d turned red as those entrancing eyes and tried to turn the topic on you.

That’s when you’d lie. You simply didn’t like anyone, you’d say. She’d insist but you would shrug and try and tell her about your last mission or the new fantasy world you’d dived headfirst into.

You couldn’t tell her the truth, either answer would break everything. I love you and I’ve always loved you is what stuck in your throat as you watched her. You’re perfect. You wanted to read with her in silence and watch her face scrunch as she tried to figure out a strange rune.

She loves Gajeel, you’d remind yourself. You’d swallow the words without a second thought.

You pulled a mug out of the cupboard. The cute kitten only reminded you more of the cutie who had given it to you.

Answer two was no better. I love the crimson eyed dragon slayer who you tell me so much about. The one you taught me to see in a whole new light. The one I forgave and wanted to drag out onto a mission. You wanted to test his metal and sing road song after road song with him.

Gajeel loves her. You and Mira had set it up, trapped them together and somehow made them both admit it.

You got your best friend her dream guy and saw him adorably embarrassed. For the first few days, you beamed and teased them to no end, so happy to see them happy. Then you’d started to recoil from them. You’d lost two loves in one day by your own hand. An all too familiar darkness gripped you as you avoided the guild more and more. You’d only go in when it first opened, taking a job and disappearing. Gajeel stayed too late to go at night and Levy was always in before noon.

Then you stopped taking jobs. You don’t know who told Levy, probably Mira, but someone did. Her worried face shattered your heart when she came looking for you. You croaked out that you were sick. It worked somehow. She was relieved somewhat, but the fact that you worried her at all haunted you at night.

After two weeks, you couldn’t lie anymore. You stopped answering the door. The first day she left quickly. The second day was harder. She knocked and knocked, saying she was worried. You covered your mouth and tried not to cry until after she left.

She didn’t come on the third day. Today.

You dropped the teabag in with a sigh and dumped in the water. You thought you’d feel better for not ignoring her, but an even bigger pit seemed to sit in your stomach. Why couldn’t you just be happy for them?

You jumped out of your skin as aggressive knocking attacked your door.

“Hey! I know you’re in there!” You froze. Gajeel? “I can smell you damn it!” You’re heart pounded. What was he doing here? Was Levy on a mission and sent him? She’d sent Mira a few times before but Gajeel? “That’s it!”

You heard your door break and fly into the wall with a slam. You felt lightheaded. This wasn’t when Levy came. You were still red and puffy and here he comes-

Sniffing sounds were closer and closer until you saw him in the doorway. He crossed his arms, looking you up and down.

“Why didn’t you answer the door?” It was Gajeel’s rough voice that asked, but it had a softness you’d never heard, “Did I scare ya or somethin’?” You opened your mouth and then closed it. You were a voiceless fish. The towering dragon slayer sniffed again, looking around. “You sure don’t smell sick. When’s the last time you showered?”

Two weeks ago, maybe? You looked away. He huffed.

“Levy’s been worried sick. She won’t stop talking about you.” You fiddled with your nails. Was she that worried? Pressure started to feel like it was crushing your chest. “Why won’t you answer the door? Why are you held up in here?”

It was hard to breathe now. You were suffocating on nothing. And then the dam burst. Tears rolled down your face in rivers and you couldn’t breathe.

“Oh shit, what’s wrong? Not you too!” Gajeel rushed over, gripping your shoulders, “It’s okay. Just breathe, what is wrong?!” You couldn’t answer as you covered your mouth, shaking your head. “Jeez, come here.” Gajeel pulled you into his chest and held you there. You don’t know how long it was, it felt like an eternity. He pet your hair, telling you to calm down.

You eventually stopped crying. You felt weak after that, exhausted even. He set you down on the couch, sighing.

“Wait here.” You don’t know where he went, but he came back with Levy. She swept you up the best her tiny body could and hugged you. Her embrace was tight but ginger.

She was worried, she said. What would she do without you? What was wrong? You could tell them anything.

And so you did. It came pouring out of your mouth and as soon as it did you wanted to curl into nothingness. You didn’t look at them, eyes smashed shut.

Levy pulled away. The cold of the world bit at your body. You felt so small and useless and-

Warm lips on yours were the last thing you expected. Your eyes flashed open to find Levy. It was short and sweet and gentle.

“Why?” Your voice was rough. You were dazed, blinking as you watched her smile.

Gajeel grabbed your chin, turning you towards him. You couldn’t look away from his crimson eyes. He grinned before leaning in. He was rougher, pushing your head back against the couch as his lips pressed against yours. When he pulled back a few moments later, you reached forward and touched them. They were real.

“Not a dream?” You muttered, eyes going wide. You could feel your cheeks start to burn. Gajeel grinned, patting your head.

“That’s not what I was expecting.” He laughed and your heart felt a little bit lighter.

“You should have said something sooner to me,” Levy was pink as she looked away from you, “Or maybe I should have. I’ve uh, been waiting for a long time to do that.” You blinked, looking from her to Gajeel.

“Told you she wouldn’t stop talking about you, kid. You shouldn’t worry us like that.”


End file.
